


Intimidation, Lowered Attack Stat

by SmashingSkunk53



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashingSkunk53/pseuds/SmashingSkunk53
Summary: Beyond Relay 314, the Turians fear they have awakened a slumbering beast. In reality, it was a single press of a button that ended the Relay 314 Incident.





	Intimidation, Lowered Attack Stat

"Raaaaammmmpage!"

A volus screamed loudly. His tiny fist was raised in anger as he rode the elcor throughout the walkway of the Citadel Market at a blinding speed of 3km/hr. The mighty elcor reared onto his back legs in specifically stated panicked anger, before he brought his strength to bear on the shop window in front of him. The sound of breaking glass joined the echoing sounds of other shops being vandalized creating a symphony of discord and chaos.

Numerous screens across the station showed a simple video received from the turian fleet, the language was incomprehensible, but that was not the cause of the widespread panic among the people. It was the rising number on the corner of the screen as it rapidly rose into the triple digits.

High above the wards, the Council oversaw the rampant chaos descending their station as it soon spread across all of Citadel space. Trails of smoke blotted out the air as the station struggled to cycle through the bad atmosphere. C-Sec patrols chased after assailants and law-breakers on-foot and in vehicle. Multiple chases zoomed through the sky with a complete disregard with Presidium airspace. The three Councillors saw all of this from their overlook in varying states of mind thanks to the rising number on the hardlight screen above them.

The turian councillor was forced to hear dozens, if not hundreds of official complaints from Heirarchy officials that had reports on everything from fleet movements and personal count, planetary defenses and the growing number of radical peaceful protesters outside of the Primarch's estate. Because of recent events, even the tried and true turian unity can no longer be kept up for appearances across the Heirarchy's space. Across all of their planets, the turians were considering surrender in the face of a numerically superior force.

"I don't care that we can't find enough scientists!" The salarian councillor screamed into omnitool. "With every passing second, another dozen of new races being recorded by the VI." He paused as mumbled their response over the comm. "I don't care about some petty warlord in the Terminus Systems. Have you not seen the data I've sent you?" He all but challenged the head of STG on the line. "We need everyone, agents, scientists, researchers, for the sake of Sur'Kesh, give a solider a dozen files and order them to take notes. We need everyone on this. EVERYONE." He stated before switching lines over to talk to another panicking Dalatrass.

While these two councillors struggled to keep some semblance of order among their races, the asari councillor for over a century, Tevos, was watching the video they received from beyond Relay 314 as she drank heavily to keep her nerves. She sat in her chair, defeated as she spared a glance at the datapad on her lap with a list of concessions from all allied Council species in hopes of pacifying the massive alien empire beyond the relay. This list included colony rights to the Attican Traverse, which the the batarians dropped like a convicted pirate, when they learned who they would have to compete with.

More images flashed by, and the narrator continued to introduce each one at a snappy beat. Tevos cradled her head in her hands as she berated herself over and over, " _How did it come to this?"_ While the video continued to cycle through images and clips.

_**Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Psyduck, Arcanine-** _

* * *

Admiral Octavios led her fleet through Relay 314, with a heart filled with pride. After the discovery of alien ships interacting with the closed Relay, she and her ships wasted no time and immediately halted their progress as they opened fire upon the offending vessels. The Admiral now led her fleet beyond the relay with the purpose of grounding the newcomers until the Citadel can send a proper First Contact delegation.

"Admiral Octavios." Her ground commander greeted her.

"General Arterius." She replied. The two turians turned their attention to the display of the world below them. From this distance, the fleets' scanners picked up no major settlements except for one large city.

"I was expecting more from this race of newcomers." Desolas Arterius stated as his gaze lingered over the planet.

Octavios snorted with evident disdain. "Their ships barely had enough eezo to register on our scanners, likely their first attempts at space travel." And what do these newcomers do when they leave their planet? They mess around with technology they don't understand." She shook her head. "Their recklessness will endanger the entire galaxy."

"Ma'am!" The comms officer called out. "We have an transmission coming from the planet. Based on the data, it appears to be a first contact package."

The admiral nodded. "Play it, and make sure to send our own in reply." She then added. "Make sure to broadcast it to the entire fleet. Our men and women need to be aware of who we may fight to keep galactic peace."

The technician nodded as he inputted his instructions. The hardlight screen flickered on after a few moments, the foreign data adjusting to the ship's vidcom systems. The whiteout of the screen flickered away to reveal a slideshow of images as their translation software attempted to make sense of the language.

A picture of two pale, fur topped asari-like bipedal form appeared.

_**Human** _

"So, another race of five fingered beings? The asari will be thrilled." Desolas stated drolly. "A big boom to their glove industry." He joked.

Another series of pictures flashed on the screen.

_**Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey, Venusaur-** _

The creatures flashed on screen like a rapid-fire slideshow. The turians on the bridge found this rather confusing. "Are they showing us their pets or animals?" One crewman voiced the unspoken question.

The video continued, but now the creatures were in places of what they could assume to be work or business.

_**Bayleaf, Skarmory, Gligar, Miltank, Sudowoodo-** _

"These  _humans_ seem very attached with these creatures. Why in the spirits name would they let a,  _Nidoqueen_ , care for the young at the Daycare? Are they not worried the children would be crushed by its large size?" Another crewman voiced.

Desolas Arterius stared intently at the video as he pondered why the beast-like creatures were given such prominence in a first contact package. Admiral Octavios shared the sentiment when she said aloud, "Surely they do not value these beings so much to waste all this time on their First Contact Video?" Then the video showed them images that shocked the entire bridge into silence.

_**Marshstomp, Metang, Banette, Swablu, Mawile-** _

The turians watched in awe as a human kissed one of the creatures on screen in what could only be described as a romantic gesture. "Is that female human kissing a…living pile of toxic waste?" The helmsman asked in disbelief. Computerized warnings flared across her station when she drifted too close to a sister ship.

"Oh no. Nonononono-" Admiral Octavious muttered under her breath. Only Desolas caught her anxious words, what has her so worried about a race that practices sexual deviancy? It would be very easy to find a picture on the extranet of a varren mating with every race in the galaxy,  **because** it's the extranet.

_**Shieldon, Garchomp, Rotom, Hippopotas, Skunktank-** _

Dozens of the creatures that have and have not been shown were now manning consoles aboard a ship alongside the humans, reading out the displays in a language beyond what the translator can pick up. One was even shown being a captain of a ship. The serpent-like creature, towered above its entire bridge crew. It looked upon its crew with what could only be described as regally as numerous officers reported to it. It hissed proudly before the video shifted into the next scene.

Instead of the past confusion at seeing wild animals and beasts in different places of the society shown, a deep feeling of dread settled into the stomachs of every solider aboard the fleet. This was not just one species in space.

_**Oshawott, Panpour, Leavanny, Axew, Klink-** _

Desolas had trouble swallowing down the lump in his throat. He could feel the atmosphere of the entire bridge drop as the crew's morale plummeted into a freefall. "This-this isn't a single species of newcomers." The words stumbled out of his mouth, he had never felt so…small by looking at this video. There was just so many species working together.

The Citadel Council has existed for over two thousand years and it collaborates with over eight races of  **their** known galaxy, to see hundreds of other aliens working and living together without issue.

It was both humbling and terrifying.

Admiral Octavious shouted aloud and broke her crew out of their stupor. "Radio the fleet! We are retreating back to Council space as soon as possible." She marched up the bridge and doled out more orders left and right, forcing her crew back into action as many still struggled to turn away from the video as it continued to play.

_**Frufrou, Pancham, Aegislash, Spiritzee-** _

Desolas's head whipped around and in direct confliction with all things turian, openly challenged the commanding officer's orders. "What about blockading the planet until the diplomats arrive?"

Octavious regarded Desolas like a he was a complete idiot. "Do you want to be an unknown fleet above a colony world belonging to an intergalactic empire of hundreds of different races after destroying what could only be an exploratory fleet? We need to tell everyone across Citadel space before the responding fleet declares war on the Citadel." With a complete absence of decorum, Octavious reached out and took Desolas's cowl in an iron grip. "We can't let Citadel space be overrun by these aliens without diplomats at least having a chance, even at a complete disadvantage."

She roughly tossed Desolas aside before she continued to belt out more orders. "Back through Relay 314 and chart a course directly for the Citadel!"

* * *

Both pokemon and human watched in awe across the world of Shanxi as the alien fleet pulled away from the planet and into the depths of space. Everyone felt relieved that the first recorded contact with an alien race for Poke-Humanity was not an interstellar war.

Meanwhile in a far-off little communication station on the outskirts of the city, a single pokemon sat at the terminal that sent the First Contact package over open channels. The video itself was playing in the background as the small pale yellow and orange pokemon spun around in its seat happily.

The large V-shape created by its ears was mirrored when it stood proudly in a victorious pose.

"Flawless Victory." Victini said victoriously.

**A/N**

**Lately, I've been reading this one story involving along of pokemon/human romances (Are you really surprised?) and it got my mind think of a whole Mass Effect Timeline involving God-Horse which I will not go into any detail with, and this happened. Just a little something short and quick I got out in a record time for myself.**


End file.
